Good Friends, Good Advise
by Hermeniana
Summary: Ares found in a mermaid the perfect advise to reach to his true love


Title: Good Friends, Good Advise  
  
Author: Hermeniana  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Diclairments: I don't own none of this character, no $$ is made with this story. All this is just another crazy idea of my own.  
  
Author's note: This story takes time after the episode of Xena: Warrior Princess "You are there".  
  
After two weeks of complaining and annoying petition form his worshippers the goddess of Love, Aphrodite, was totally angry with her dear brother Ares, the god of War, who has been making wars all over Greece and the closest country. The woman from everywhere summon the goddess asking for their husband, boyfriends, lovers, brother, etc.  
  
In her temple in Naxos Aphrodite was receiving the last petition for the day or just morning.  
  
"ENOUGH!!! This is must end!!" she yell and start looking at her nails.  
  
"Oh no with all this I couldn't have a nice manicure, not that I need but…"  
  
She start walking around in her temple thinking of her poor lovesick brother Ares.  
  
'He needs help to deal with this… and I need my spa' Thought the goddess.  
  
"That's it, ARES BRING YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" shouted 'Dite, all of a sudden a blue and white flash of light illuminate the room revealing the dark god.  
  
"Uuu 'Dite said a dirty word!" he said with a sardonic grin and raising a hand putting it over his mouth.  
  
Aphrodite put both of her hands on her hips and told him  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Ares. We NEED to talk"  
  
Ares got serious and ask her  
  
"Ok what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to shut down the last war between the Mycenaean and the Minoans " she order him  
  
"J A! what make you think I'll do that?" he reply  
  
"Ares! please!!" she pleaded and add "You can't blame everyone because Xena reject you, I know you job keep your mind out of her but you are destroying everything and everyone!"  
  
"Oh poor 'Dite can't have spare time?"  
  
'Dite open wide her eyes.  
  
"You think of me that selfish?"  
  
Ares lift and eyebrow  
  
"Ok I admit it but I'm also very concern of you bro; this in not good you got to forget her!"  
  
Now Ares was angry. After all his attempt to reach for Xena had failed and the worst was the rejection of the godhood. He had gave up his godhood for her and nothing, then her offer her immortality, again negatives answers.  
  
"Get over her? How could I if you don't do your job properly and keep 'love' out of my business? HAM?!?!" Ares reproach her.  
  
The goddess realize how bad Ares was; 'How fool I am, he is totally and completely crazy about her, he just took the wrong path to her' she thought. Softening her face she breathed.  
  
"If you were less cocky you could ask for my help" she ponder  
  
"Look I don't have time for your critics and the war will proceed" he avert  
  
"Can't you at least make it small?" she beseech  
  
"HA, 'Dite I'm a sportsman you want some then I get some, remember all is fare in war and love" he acquaint  
  
"… Sport huh?" she retort  
  
After that both disappear and reappear in a sunny beach close to Pompeii.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Ares ask angrily  
  
"You said you are a sportsman so let's play!" she enthusiastically replay  
  
Ares was totally lost; what was in his sister's mind?..  
  
"What do you have in mind?" curiously inquired the god of war  
  
"Do you know how to surf?" she ask him  
  
"yeah so?"  
  
"I tell you this; let's race from here to the other shore if I win you stop your war"  
  
Ares look at her very serious not liking the idea, not because he doubt about his abilities but he admitted that her sister is a very good surfer.  
  
"All right, for a year?" accept 'Dite  
  
"mm… acceptable, but what about if I win?" ask Ares  
  
" … I don't know what do you want?" she tell him  
  
"I want your love poison that one that Cupid use in his arrows" Ares claim  
  
"NO WAY!! I can't!! " she argue  
  
"Yes you do. I just want a few not all of it" he inform her  
  
"What damage can you make with it anyway " she deduce "OH it's a for you and she! How sweet!"  
  
"Don't get sappy, so it is a deal?" she admonish  
  
"Deal" she agreed "Now the 1º thing is to change clothe this is not appropriate"  
  
With a wink of an eye 'Dite change her regular pink gown into a pink bikini. The top was closed in an American sleeve and a short; then in a golden flash of light appear a medium size surf all in pink.  
  
"Good matching, come on Ares you are not going to surf all in leather"  
  
"right" he said  
  
Ares change his regular leather pants and vest into a tight black short; then in a big flame appear a big size surf all in black with the draw of flames in the top.  
  
"Black short?" she ask wrinkling her forehead  
  
"So? I like this color" he admit  
  
"Everything have to be black with you?" she retorted.  
  
"It could be blood red or deep purple"  
  
"UUUUUAAAAAAGGGG; fine let's row so we can catch a nice wave" she tell him  
  
After that both gods were in the middle of the sea sited in theirs surfs. Ares was getting bored because of the wait; well patience is not the strongest virtue of the God of War.  
  
With clenching teeth Ares ask " 'Dite what are we waiting?"  
  
"Relax bro!, enjoy this we are just waiting for Hephy finished his work. As soon as he finish the volcano make eruption and huge waves forms here"  
  
"Isn't it how….Never mind" Ares pondered  
  
BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! CRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!!! WIIISSSHHHHHSSSSHHHHH!! The volcano make eruption producing waves of 30 meters tall!  
  
"YHA! Let's go bro and remember no godly powers, play clean"  
  
"whatever"  
  
They start ridding the wave, of course none of them was surprised by the high of the enormous wave.  
  
Some time later and liter of water, the distance between them was the same, some inches more and some less.  
  
"Ares there is no way there will be a winner I got an idea" the goddess of love suggested  
  
Then she winked her eyes and the wave change direction to the closest shore.  
  
"Wow didn't you say NO POWERS?" Ares retorted  
  
"It's different I'm hurry and we need to settle this now" she tell him  
  
Approaching to the shore both god and goddess start preparing themselves to increase speed; but also start throwing water to each other.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off would you?" exclaim 'Dite  
  
"Sure as soon as I beat you" said Ares  
  
When the wave was near to the rocks Ares saw a woman trap in a fishing-net struggling for her life. He turn his surfboard into her direction and caught her by the arm. He lift the woman and with his other arm break the fishing-net.  
  
"Ouch!" shout the woman  
  
"Oh Crap! Ok hung on my back" He ordered her  
  
So the defenseless woman obey him and grab him by the neck. After that Ares thought himself next to 'Dite and both were back in the race. Apparently the last time the God of War became mortal did affect him; not too much but he did feel a little bit tiny or mercy… Of course he explain himself by saying that he just did that only for good looking woman, who will pay for the god attention in spices.  
  
"I said NO POWER!!" rebuke the Goddess of Love  
  
"Sorry sis I got to do something else; but don't worry I won't use them anymore. So the first to get to the shore win?" asked Ares  
  
"you got it!" she said  
  
'Wait a second, did I see Ares do something good and noble? And to a girl?, well better for me he will have extra weight' Aphrodite thought  
  
Few minutes later the wave break and both of them start avoiding bigger rocks close to the shore.  
  
The girl on Ares back was frightened to death. She knew who they were, but obviously they didn't put to much attention to her and to who she is.  
  
Both surfboards were inches of difference and when the rocks over they touch the sand at the same time.  
  
" I WIN!" shouted 'Dite  
  
"NO WAY, I DID IT" reply her brother while the girl loose her grab from Ares's neck.  
  
"Ares! I got here first not you!" 'Dite yell  
  
"FIRST! You are crazy the sun obviously affected you" scream Ares  
  
"you both arrived at the same time" the girl said  
  
Without look back Ares told her "Thanks, but do you mind? We have to settle this"  
  
"mm.. she is right bro, this is a tie" sighted the goddess  
  
The God of War transform his face, he doesn't like to loose or tie. His face become red by anger and start yelling  
  
"WHAT?! NO I WIN, ACCEPT IT!! AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT 'DITE! I WON'T GO WITH EMPTY HANDS!!"  
  
"ARES!! I WON'T GIVE YOU ANYTHING!!… Unless.."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless we make a deal. You take it easy with that war and cut it for a while in Sparta and I'll give you the potion, but only one arrow if you miss your target you are doomed" Advise 'Dite to Ares  
  
"Like the God of War can't throw an arrow" acknowledge Ares  
  
"Well Cupid do that all the time and some times he miss, he says they have a mind of their own sometimes" Advise 'Dite.  
  
Ares breathed and he accepted the deal. Besides that wasn't supposed to last too much and , if by very little and mostly impossible chance he miss; he can turn it into something HUGE. After closing the deal with his brother Aphrodite leave them.  
  
Hearing that someone was clearing her voice, Ares turn around and sighted  
  
"Oh yeah you, What is it?"  
  
Then he realized that the woman he saved was a mermaid!  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for take me out of that fishing net" said the mermaid in a very softly voice.  
  
Looking at that young and defenseless mermaid laying on the sand, it wake up in the God of War that little particle of compassion. The mermaid was very young, she looks like she was only 14 or may be 15 years old. She got very short hair, blue-green eyes and a terrified expression in her face.  
  
Of course instead of legs she got a fish tail in several combination of greens and blues. Her figure was very light but healthy; she ware a bikini top made of two shells.  
  
Ares was a little confused by the situation why a mermaid need help in the ocean? Aren't them immortal?  
  
"What's your name?" He inquired  
  
"Naxie" she answered with a trembling voice  
  
The god bend over close to Naxie; she start shaking remembering all the stories of The God of War.  
  
"BOO!" shouted Ares  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!!!" scream Naxie and cover her head with her arms.  
  
Ares start laughing hysterically by the reaction of the little mermaid. He laugh so hard that tears form in his eyes. After he calm down he sat next to Naxie and told her  
  
"I'm Ares The God of War, but don't worry I don't kill woman anymore less mermaids. And I think you already know me don't you?"  
  
The expression in Naxie' s face softened and the fear slowly disappeared.  
  
".ye.yeah… I know you, but but I heard that you…"  
  
"Yeah I know but lions are not bad as they look like" Ares interrupted her and add  
  
"Besides I heard is bad luck to kill fish and don't eat them"  
  
"I'm not a fish" Naxie rebuke crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"Ok half fish" sarcastically said Ares.  
  
Naxie put an angry grin and reiterate  
  
"I'm a mermaid not a fish"  
  
The god laugh again of the innocence of the little girl, I mean mermaid. Then curiosity strike again and Ares start asking question.  
  
"Why you were having problem with that net? Aren't you immortal?"  
  
Naxie change her face from angry to sadness and a small tear fell from her left eye.  
  
"Now without Poseidon's Protection we became very vulnerable, but we never been immortals.. we just have long life due to our Protector"  
  
Naxie start sobbing a little and Ares understand. Xena killed Poseidon when she was protecting Eve; he remember very well that day in the beach. Ares try to comfort Naxie. Suddenly a strange heat take place in the war god's heart. When she finally calm her cries and sobs she clean her tears with her hands.  
  
"Sorry, you must think I'm a stupid and childish because all I cried"  
  
"Not because you cry but stupid yes for end in a fishing-net"  
  
After some laugh and others jokes, Ares start liking the presence of this little creature: he was not the only one Naxie was having fun too and she forgot that stereotype of the evil God of War. In fact she thought of him as a new friend.  
  
Ares was still feeling that strange 'thing' about her, he didn't know what exactly is it but it was nice and pleasant. Being the War God forced him to loose all kind of relationship except the business one. He never understand well what is love, what is to love someone and most important how to love. Neither familiar love nor friendship was something he ever knew. But one thing he was sure he did love Xena that was the only thing of all these, strange feeling, that he know well.  
  
Naxie and Ares keep on talking for hours, he for got all his godly duties also he didn't answer to some calls form his generals, by telling them he was busy.  
  
When they saw Helios in his chariot Naxie remember that she must hurry to go back home.  
  
"Ares it's getting late and my family is going to get worried"  
  
Knowing she was telling the truth he nodded. He didn't want to stop all this; he was now relax, cam and with his head clear form all the problems he deal everyday. Ares offer her if she wanted some help to get into the water. Naxie accepted his help.  
  
Then Ares lift her and when he was meters form the water he stopped and throw her to the water. She landed on her back and then swim to the closest rock neat him.  
  
"COOL!" exclaim Naxie  
  
"I thought you would like it" Ares told her  
  
"Yeah!… mm… Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"ok go ahead" reply the War God  
  
"Why do you need Cupid's arrow?" the mermaid ask  
  
Ares got serious and said nothing.  
  
"I'm sorry I suppose that's not of my business" she said and look down  
  
Ares smile and told her about Xena. Of course form Ares point of view Xena was missing her lifetime opportunity by rejecting him but Naxie in those few hours know that hidden and secret side of Ares. She could understand his pain and also Xena.  
  
When Ares stopped knowing he had said TOO much and it was late.  
  
"I think you should better go I don't want you to be late because of me. I know respect and discipline must be taken seriously"  
  
"Yeap…. Speaking as a Friend  
  
Instead of heart her so she can cry in your shoulders; why don't you help her so you can both laugh together"  
  
Saying good bye she disappear in the ocean.  
  
Ares was shocked; she was right may be that was Aphrodite try to tell him when she refer to advices, may be that was the right way to get Xena back; not the warrior but the Woman.  
  
"Good bye Naxie, good bye my friend…."  
  
The End. 


End file.
